


Dan Pada Akhirnya

by MikaDiamond95



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe, Animatronics into half human, Homo detected, M/M, daily life
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 09:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4998790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikaDiamond95/pseuds/MikaDiamond95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bagaimana jika Restoran para Animatronics itu meledak karena hal misterius dan Mike selamat? Meski ia harus kehilangan pekerjaannya sebagai satpam?<br/>Warning : Alternate Ending, Fluff, OOCness, Plot Absurd, Homo detected</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dan Pada Akhirnya

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Yosh, fanfic ini sudah menjogrok di Folder saya semenjak mulai nulis FNAF dan karena lagi mood nulis, babat habis sekalian x'D Warning, ini super short dan ane jg blum pernah main gamenya karena takut orz, paling nonton walktroughnya ama Pewwwwwwds owo)/ Anyway Hope ya enjoy this fic! 
> 
> Disclaimer : I do not own Five Night At Freddy's. FNAF and the Characters belong to Scott

Dan Pada Akhirnya

_FNAF Fanfic  
_

_._

_._

_._

"Uuuhh…"

Ketika seorang pemuda berambut coklat tua membuka matanya, kepalanya terasa pusing karena silaunya cahaya lampu diruangannya.

'Dimana ini..' Pikirnya, tubuhnya terasa ngilu dan ia tak bisa mengingat kejadian sebelumnya, tangannya terasa keram dan ia tidak bisa mengeluarkan suara dari tenggorokannya yang kering itu.

"Dokter! Dia sudah sadar!"

Ujar seorang wanita yang berbaju putih. Suster kah? Penglihatan pemuda itu masih terlihat blur, ia tidak tahu pasti namun ia bisa merasakan beberapa orang berlari kearahnya dan mendengarkan bisikan – bisikan yang tidak jelas di telinganya.

Ia tertidur lagi karena efek antibiotic yang disuntik kepadanya.

"Mike Schmidt."

Namanya disebut ketika sepasang pria yang berbaju hitam, seperti agen rahasia, namun ia tahu wajah salah satu pria itu, seorang detektif yang pernah mengunjungi tempat kerjanya dulu.

"Apakah anda mengingat kenapa anda bisa berakhir di tempat ini?" Tanya salah satu pria yang sudah memiliki rambut putih.

Pemuda yang bernama Mike itu menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan, namun ia menggeleng bukan karena tidak tahu, ia hanya tidak siap menyeritakan semua cerita yang di luar masuk akal.

Para detektif itu menghela nafas, kecewa tidak mendapatkan informasi dari sang korban yang selamat dari kejadian 'aneh' di restoran pizza local tersebut.

Setelah Tanya jawab ringan ditemani dokter yang merawatnya, akhirnya mereka meninggalkan Mike untuk jam istirahatnya.

Mike mengalami mimpi yang sama seperti malam – malam sebelumnya.

 

***

 

_"Hah—Hah—Hah…" Deru nafas yang kencang dari seorang pemuda yang berseragam, berlari ke lorong gelap gulita._

_Keringat dingin mengucur deras di seluruh tubuhnya, kakinya mendadak terasa keram ketika ia menemukan jalan buntu, dihadapannya ia menemukan sebuah pintu misterius yang tak pernah ia temui._

_Tunggu. Mereka sudah tidak mengejar, kan?_

_Ketika deru nafasnya tak lagi memburu, Mike manatap ke belakang, berharap orang atau 'sesuatu' yang mengejarnya kehilangannya, namun dugaannya salah._

_Mereka berhasil mengepungnya._

_"Hihihi—" Suara tawa yang ia kenali, Oh, si rubah merah yang berpakaian seperti bajak laut, berjalan dengan cepat menghampirinya._

_Disusuli dengan temannya yang merupakan kelinci berwarna ungu, dan tak lupa dengan seekor ayam yang berbadan manusia, menggunakan celemek yang bertulisan 'Let's Eat.'_

**_Clang Clang._ **

_Suara nyaring bergema di lantai berwarna hitam putih. Robot berbentuk beruang yang bernama Freddy—Entah ia dapat darimana namanya—berjalan paling depan, membuatnya ia terlihat seperti pemimpin._

_Tubuh Mike bergetar hebat, ia tahu nyawanya sedang diujung tanduk, melihat para iblis yang berbentuk robot binatang itu berjalan mendekatinya, dengan wajah lapar dan seringaiannya yang dapat membuat anak kecil manapun pipis dicelana._

_Tangan Mike terus mengutak – ngatik kenop pintu misterius itu. Click! Tak menyangka kunci pintu itu lepas sendiri dan pintu itu terbuka dengan ringannya._

**_Gubrak!_ **

_Mike jatuh, namun ia cepat – cepat merangkak masuk dan menutupi pintu itu. Berharap pintu tersebut otomatis terkunci dari dalam, meski nampaknya mustahil karena tempat restoran ini sangat rusak dan tua._

_Mike menghirup udara yang pengap dan busuk diruangan itu, seketika ia tutupi hidungnya, ia tahan dirinya untuk tidak muntah ditempat, dengan sangat menyesal ia masuk keruangan ini, ia berusaha mempertajam penglihatannya, berharap ia menemukan sesuatu._

_Namun ia tidak menemukan apapun._

_Ia hanya menemukan sebuah mainan yang mirip dengan para iblis itu._

_Yang berlumuran dengan darah—_

 

***

 

"Mike!"

Pemuda itu membuka matanya, ia bernafas seperti ia sedang berlari, keringat dingin mengucur dengan liarnya di lehernya, ia tatapi orang yang memanggil namanya.

Oh, detektif itu. Mike mengusap kepalanya yang sedikit nyeri.

"Kau sedang mimpi buruk?"

Mike mengangguk sedikit, sampai hari kelima ia dirawat, ia enggan untuk membuka suaranya, untung saja detektif muda itu tidak bertanya lebih lanjut.

Setelah pengecekan dokter dan suster yang dilakukan setiap jam siang, detektif itu kembali ke kamarnya, memberitahu bahwa ia sudah bisa pulang malam ini.

Tapi pulang kemana?

Kemarin sang detektif muda itu memberitahunya bahwa restoran yang bernama Freddy Fazbear's Pizza itu sudah ditutup karena ledakan misterius yang terjadi, restoran kuno itu sudah menjadi puing – puing dan hanya dirinya yang selamat dari kecelakaan tragis tersebut.

Mike tak sanggup berkata – kata apa setelah detektif selesai menjelaskan, ia tak ingat ada kejadian ledakan maupun kebakaran sebelum ia dikejar oleh—

'Ugh!' Kepala Mike mulai terasa pusing, membuat perutnya mual ingin muntah, Mike berjalan terhuyung – huyung ke kamar mandi laki – laki, setiap ia mencoba memikirkan saat – saat terakhir sebelum ia kehilangan sadaran, tubuhnya bereaksi sangat ekstrim, membuat dokternya menyarankan untuk tidak membuatnya mengingat hal itu.

Mike ingin membantu, ia bersumpah dalam hatinya, untuk menemukan pelaku yang membuatnya ia kehilangan pekerjaan. Namun tubuhnya tak bisa diajak kompromi.

Mike pulang ke apartemen kecilnya yang dulu, dimana ia baru lulus dari sekolah terakhirnya dan melamar jadi satpam sana – sini, hidupnya cukup berat, tanpa ada sanak saudara atau keluarga yang membantunya, ia mengumpulkan uang untuk menyambung hidup.

Namun setelah ia keluar dari rumah sakit, ia kehilangan tujuan, seakan kecelakaan tersebut juga mengambil tujuan hidupnya, namun otaknya tak bisa mengingat, apa yang telah hilang dari kehidupannya?

Untung saja sang dokter berbaik hati—atau mungkin simpati kepadanya, sampai ia diperbolehkan mencicil membayar tagihan rumah sakit, ia sungguh bersyukur, karena ia tidak menerima duit sepeser pun, pihak yang bertanggung jawab atas kecelakaan maupun pekerjaannya menghilang entah kemana, detektif pun tidak dapat membantunya.

'Sial!' Umpatnya, ia banting pintu reot itu dan menyalakan saklar lampu ruang tengahnya, namun rupanya ia tak sendiri.

Empat bayangan besar dihadapannya muncul tiba – tiba.

**"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"**

* * *

 

"Jadi…Tujuan kalian datang kesini apa…?" Tanya sang pemilik rumah dengan kesal yang baru menyadarkan dirinya.

Empat orang yang setengah robot kerasukan ini tersenyum lebar, menunjukan gigi rusak dan hitam mereka. Mike bergidik ngeri, dirinya sudah ditempatkan posisi yang mudah dipojoki oleh mereka saat ia pingsan.

Sial, ia malah terjebak dengan mereka karena tubuhnya masih lemah, ia seharusnya melarikan diri saat pertama kali melihat mereka.

"Baiklah, saya sebagai host disini-"

"Fred, Ingat! kita bukan di restoran sialan itu," Celetuk Foxy yang sama kesalnya dengan Mike, karena perutnya berbunyi sedari tadi namun ia tidak diizinkan makan oleh si Alpha Animatronics ini, Freddy.

"Oke, singkat kata, kita terlepas dari kutukan restoran itu dan bebas hidup sebagai manusia biasa, karena kita tidak mengenal situasi dunia luar yang sudah jauh lebih modern, jadi kita hanya bisa mengandalkan.. kamu,"

Mike masih diam, otaknya memproses apa yang terjadi di apartemen ini.

"Jaman sekarang biaya naik semua, aku tak bisa hidup di tempat kotor sebenarnya," Protes Bonnie.

"Urgh! Anak jaman sekarang terlalu gemuk! Terlalu banyak konsumsi makanan fast food," Tambah Foxy sambil membongkar kotak - kotak yang bertumpukan di pojokan.

"Bahan makanannya hanya ini saja? Sepertinya harus belanja lagi, Mike," Celetuk Chica, satu - satunya Manusia setengah animatronic yang bergender perempuan, membuka kulkas Mike dengan santainya.

"Kita tidur dimana ni-"

"TUNGGU! Jadi kalian akan TINGGAL DISINI!?" Ujar Mike dengan nada tinggi, keringat mengucur deras ketika sadar empat makhluk misterius ini akan tetap menetap di kehidupannya.

_Krik krik krik_

"Tentu saja." Jawab Freddy sambil memberikan jempolnya.

"TIDAK!" Mike mulai mencengkram rambutnya karena kepalanya mendadak pusing, emosi meluap di dadanya dan yang pastinya ia tidak terima dengan pernyataan ini.

"Eh? Kenapa? Penampilan kita sudah cukup seperti 'manusia'," Protes Bonnie sambil memandang badannya dari cermin disebelahnya, meski ia memiliki buntalan ekor kelinci di bokongnya, namun menurutnya ia cukup 'manusia'.

"Kita tidak mengejar - ngejarmu lagi-" Sambung Chica dengan senyuman secerah mentari, namun tetap membuat Mike bergidik.

"Dan yang pastinya kita tidak akan membunuhmu, kalau kau menginjinkan kita tinggal disini tentunya," Tambah Freddy dengan cengiran optimisnya.

"TIDAK! TIDAK! TIDAK!" Entah kekuatan darimana, Mike bangkit dan mendorong semua makhluk itu keluar dari apartemennya, dan untung saja salah satu dari mereka tidak ada yang berani mendorongnya balik.

"Aku tidak terima hidupku diganggu oleh kalian lagi! Silahkan saja kalian mau membasmi umat manusia atau menculik anak - anak lagi! Pokoknya ini bukan urusanku! Dan kalian pergi sekarang!"

"Tapi-"

**BLAM!**

Empat Animatronics yang baru jadi manusia itu berdiri dengan speechless, melihat si satpam naik pitam dan mengunci pintunya didepan mereka begitu saja, tak ada yang mulai mengetuk pintunya.

Mike tidur dengan kasur usangnya dan selimut tipis yang belum dicuci selama beberapa minggu, ia hanya menggunakan baju tidur yang berupa kaos putih polos dan celana pendek berwarna merah marun, cucian piring dan baju masih menumpuk dan Mike tidak ada tenaga untuk membereskan kamarnya, toh mau diberesi sampai debu - debunya menghilang, kamar yang ia sewa memang selalu terlihat kotor.

Matanya tak bisa terpenjam meski tubuhnya sudah tak ada tenaga, otaknya berjalan tanpa perintahnya, mengulang flashback atau kejadian yang baru terjadi beberapa jam yang lalu.

'Yang benar saja, pekerjaanku menghilang, bosku melarikan diri, dan tagihan masih banyak, kenapa nasibku sial sekali, sih?'

Pikirannya kembali memperlihatkan bagaimana penampilan para badut terkutuk itu, tubuh mereka sudah terlihat seperti manusia, bahkan wajah mereka pun berubah 180 derajat dari boneka itu, apalagi si Freddy, wajah pedobearnya berubah menjadi mulus, tampan-

'EITS! Tidak, tidak! Dia masih menyebalkan seperti biasanya,' Mike mencoba melupakan para badut yang sudah mengubah hidupnya, namun setelah sadar mereka sudah berubah jadi manusia yang berarti tidak jauh beda darinya, ia jadi sadar kenyataan apa yang akan mereka hadapi.

Mike kembali duduk, lamunannya membuat dadanya terasa sakit karena perasaan bersalah karena sudah meninggalkan mereka.

'Kalau mereka ditangkap polisi karena menjadi orang mencurigakan, bagaimana?'

'Ah, itu urusan mereka, memang pantas ditangkap-'

'Kalau mereka kelaparan dan akhirnya mereka memakan manusia?'

'Bukan salahku! Mereka memang dari awal tidak normal-'

'Bagaimana kalau mereka memang dikutuk dan akhirnya bisa menjadi manusia normal lagi?'

'Mereka berbohong! Tidak mungkin-'

'Aku harus menyelamatkan mereka!'

Tahu - tahu Mike sudah tertidur, tenggelam dengan pikirannya yang penuh kekawatiran maupun dugaan buruk.

* * *

 

_'RING' 'RING' 'RING'_

Mike terbangun dengan suara bel yang dipencet berkali - kali. Dadanya berdebar, takut orang bank atau siapapun yang akan menagih hutangnya, namun ketika ia berjalan dan membuka pintu tanpa pikir - pikir.

Munculah orang - orang yang sudah menghancurkan hidupnya.

"AAAH! Kalian!?"

"Maaf, Mike, tapi-" Ada Freddy yang berpostur sepeti orang minta maaf, yang sepertinya tidak mungkin di mata Mike, si beruang yang senang mengejar dan menyiksanya berubah menjadi orang sopan santun? Mungkin ini mimpi, ujar Mike dalam hati.

"Kita boleh dong numpang-" Potong Chica sambil memberikan mata memelasnya.

"Buat-" Timpal Foxy yang hanya menggunakan celananya saja. Entah bajunya kemana.

"Air." Lanjut Bonnie dengan wajah gelapnya, seakan ia sudah mengering seperti pohon yang tidak dihujani selama berhari - hari.

"Air? Memangnya kalian tidur dimana semalam?"

"Di Taman." Jawab mereka bersama - sama, Mike menelan ludah karena ia sudah bersikeras mengusir mereka tanpa berpikir panjang.

Dengan helaan nafas panjang, mereka diizinkan masuk, hanya untuk mandi tentunya.

Chica yang pertama mandi di kamar mandi Mike yang sempit, meski sempit, ia masih memiliki bak mandi, untung saja di tempat Mike sudah bukan musim kemarau panjang, kalau iya, bisa - bisa sumur Mike mengering selama berhari - hari dan ia tidak memiliki uang untuk membayar tentunya.

Meski Chica memiliki badan yang paling kecil, namun karena ia seorang perempuan, ia mandi baru selesai setelah satu jam berlalu, Foxy langsung berlari masuk kamar mandi karena sudah kebelet pipis, dan Bonnie main masuk ke kamar mandi.

"Eh!? Bonnie?" Ujar Mike kebingungan, lalu tepukan di pundaknya mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Mereka memang sering mandi bersama, jadi tak perlu hiraukan merekalah," Jelas Mike, sambil memberikan senyuman penuh arti ke Mike, bulu kuduk Mike langsung merinding.

**KOMPRANG!**

**GUBRAK!**

Suara heboh terdengar dari kamar mandi, Mike berharap saja kamar mandinya tidak berubah menjadi bekas perang antara Foxy dan Bonnie, ia tahu sebagaimana gilanya Foxy sampai beberapa tempat di restoran dulu itu banyak kerusakan yang tak bisa dijelaskan.

Saat mereka berdua keluar, untung saja kamar mandinya baik - baik saja, tapi Foxy lupa pakai handuk. "FOXY! BURUNGMU!"

"Heh? Oh, lupa pakai," Dengan kasual, Foxy menyambar handuk yang dipakai mengelap rambut Bonnie dan menutupi bawah perutnya. "Tch, repot jadi manusia," Komentarnya dan lanjut berjalan, Chica pun tidak menunjukan reaksi "Kyaaa! Aku sudah tidak polos lagi!" Dan lanjut membaca majalah beas Mike.

Saat ia berusaha melupakan burung numpang lewat, Ia melihat kedipan nakal Freddy.

"Tertarik untuk bergabung?"

**BRUUUUK!**

Mike melempar gayung ke wajah Freddy.

Ia sangat mengkhawatirkan masa depannya dengan tinggal bersama mereka. Entah Tuhan merancanakan apa untuknya.

"Jadi, ini Persyaratan kalian selama tinggal disini :

**1) Dilarang menghancurkan apapun**

**2) Dilarang menggunakan barang Mike seenak kalian**

**3) Cari kerja!**

Dan beberapa peraturan akan kutambah lagi kalau kalian membuat ulah, mengerti?" Ujar Mike sambil menempelkan lembaran kertas yang berisi peraturan mereka di dinding.

Mereka semua duduk dengan rapih sambil mengangguk, Mike merasa sedikit senang bisa mengatur para monster ini.

"Dan kalau kalian ditanya apa hubungan kalian, jawab saja kalian adalah saudara jauh dan kalian disini tinggal karena rumah kalian kebakaran, dan kalau bisa jangan berbuat yang aneh - aneh didepan umum, kalian akan ditangkap polisi dan tidak bisa keluar dari sana selamanya, mengerti?"

"Mike, Bagaimana kita makan?" Celetuk Foxy sambil mengangkat tangannya, sepertinya ia tidak menyimak penjelasan Mike lebih dalam.

"Kalian akan makan kalau sudah mendapat pekerjaan tentunya," Mereka masih sibuk berbisik - bisik satu sama lain, Mike merasa ia tidak dihormati.

"Kalau kita statusnya adalah keluarga, berarti kita harus memanggil Mike apa?" Tambah Bonnie dengan melontarkan pertanyaan yang tidak nyambung, membuat Mike makin pusing.

"Mike kan laki - laki dan kepala rumah ini... berarti ia seorang Ayah? Daddy!" Ucapan Chica membuat Mike merinding dangdut, untung saja Chica yang memanggilnya, bukan mereka-"

"Dad, aku ingin uang jajan," Ujar Foxy dengan tiba - tiba, sambil menyodorkan tangan kepadanya.

"Dad, aku mau ke salon," Bonnie pun ikut - ikutan sambil menata rambutnya, baginya rambutnya adalah mahkotanya.

"Dad, aku ngantuk, mau tidur dengan Daddy-" Ledekan Freddy membuat Mike mulas seketika.

"HENTIKAN KALIAN SEMUA! Ughh..." Perutnya mengalami kontraksi karena mendengar para Animatronic yang berwujud Manusia, dengan penampilan orang yang baru dewasa pula.

"Tapi kalau dia sudah mulai mengomel, dia seperti Mbak - mbak yang memarahi kita kemarin," Foxy mulai menambahi hal aneh lagi.

"Mommy, aku ingin susu-" 

"SUDAH CUKUP! ARGH!" Mike ingin membanting meja kecil didepan mereka. "KIta semua statusnya sepupu dan jangan ada yang berani memberiku nickname yang aneh - aneh lagi, mengerti?"

"Iya, Pak." Jawab mereka berbarengan, tahu Mike yang sudah emosi tidak bisa diajak bercanda.

"Urgh, karena sibuk mengurusi kalian, aku jadi tidak sempat mencari pekerjaan atau membeli bahan makanan," Mike membuka kulkasnya dengan berat hati. "Jangan bertanya kita makan apa malam ini, okay," Mike menyenderkan kepalanya sambil meratapi nasib, Chica

"Uhm, Mike, aku dapat ini dari nenek sebelah, katanya ia kelebihan memesan makanan pesan antar dan sepertinya ia kasihan denganmu, apakah ini cukup?" Ujar Chica sambil memberikan kantung plastik yang isinya empat nasi bungkus dan bakso goreng sebagai lauknya.

"….Terima kasih," Untuk pertama kalinya, ia senang dengan kehadiran Chica, merasa ada aura tidak mau kalah, Freddy pun memberikan satu kantung plastik berwarna hitam.

"Tadi aku juga menemukan ini di didepan-"

"Freddy! Ini kantong sampah! Balikin lagi sana!"

"Kalau ini-" Bonnie ikut - ikutan menunjukan hewan favoritnya yang ia pungut di apartemen sebelah.

"Kamu ngapain bawa kelinci, Bonnie? Bawa keluar!" Dengan wajah patah hati, Bonnie mengeluarkan kelinci itu. Belum sempat Mike menghirup nafas, Foxy sudah bersikap mencurigakan didepannya.

"…." Foxy diam, namun matanya menunjukan ia menyembunyikan sesuatu. Mike menjadi curiga dengannya.

"Apa yang kamu sembunyikan?"

"Ergh? Apa?" Foxy nanya balik dengan nada tinggi, membuat Mike makin geram, ia buka lemari bajunya dan menemukan anak kecil yang diikat dan pingsan.

"FOXY!"

Setelah menghabiskan makanan malam bersama sekumpulan manusia - manusia aneh, Mike akhirnya bisa menghela nafas, kalau mereka tidur berarti masalah akan berhenti, namun Mike masih merasa gelisah untuk hari esoknya.

Ia masih belum menemukan pekerjaan dan beban hidupnya sudah nambah empat kali lipat, kalau saja Mike tidak memiliki moral, ia sudah menggantung dirinya.

Ketiga manusia aneh itu sudah bergeletak di ruang kamarnya, hanya Chica yang ia beri selimut tentunya, animatronic atau bukan, Mike tetap gentleman kepada perempuan.

"Hey, belum tidur?" Tanya Freddy yang bertolak pinggang di dekat pintu, Mike merasa gugup sendiri kalau ia hanya berhadapan dengan Freddy.

"...K-Kau sendiri ngapain?"

"Heh, tadikan nyuruh memberesi sampah, benarkan?"

"Ugh..." Mike berbaring di samping jendela, selimut dan kasurnya sudah invasi oleh Foxy dan Bonnie dan Mike tidak bisa memindahkan mereka karena badan mereka yang besar.

Freddy tahu - tahu sudah disampingnya. "Fred, pindah ketempat lain deh," Ujar Mike dengan malas, ia tahu Freddy sengaja memilih berbaring di sebelah Mike.

"Kenapa? Aku tidak memakanmu, Mike," Tanya Freddy dengan lembut, Mike tidak terbiasa melihat wajah Freddy yang manusiawi dan juga berekspresi dengan lembut.

"Ugh, Aku tidak bisa mempercayaimu, kamu pasti merencanakan sesuatu, kan?"

"Memang, aku merencanakan masa depanku denganmu-"

"Ugh, Fred, aku serius,"

"Tentu saja ada, aku ingin membalas budi tentunya,"

"Balas budi untuk?"

"Karena kamu sudah membebaskan kita, apa kau percaya kalau kita selalu menunggu orang yang membebaskan kita dari penjara terkutuk itu?"

Mike terdiam, perasaan rasa bersalahnya makin menguat setelah ia tahu bahwa apa yang dikatakan Freddy bukan kebohongan semata.

"Entahlah, Fred, Aku tidak yakin bisa percaya dengan kalian,"

"Kalau begitu tatap mataku," Mike menurutinya, ia tatapi mata Freddy yang seindah batu sapphire, ia baru sadar betapa indahnya mata Freddy di malam yang sunyi ini.

"Heh..." Tawa kecil Freddy membuat Mike tersadar dan mengurut keningnya. "Apa?"

"Engga, dulu kamu begitu jijik denganku karena rupaku yang buruk, sekarang kamu berdebar karena kau sudah melihat wujud asliku, heh?"

"Ugh, diam," Mike mau memutarkan posisinya namun ia dihentikan oleh cengkraman tangan Freddy. "Mike, kamu adalah penyelamatku, Pahlawanku, jangan lupa ya,"

Mike merasa waktu terhenti ketika Freddy mengucapkan hal diluar kepala yang mampu membuat perutnya terisi gelitikan kupu - kupu.

'Shut up, Fred, Tidur.'

Freddy tertawa sekali lagi dan mendekatkan dirinya kepada Mike, Mike tertidur pulas sebelum kedua lengan Freddy sudah melingkar di pinggangnya.

Dan esok harinya Mike tersadar ia tertidur di pelukan Freddy sampai mengeluarkan air liur.

 

_**Fin (?)** _

**Author's Note:**

> A/N : MAAFKAN SAYAH
> 
> Sebenarnya ide untuk melanjutkan ini dan menjadikan multichapter itu segudang
> 
> Tapi waktu saya.... Tidak segudang
> 
> dan juga ini buat adik tertjintah sayah, dan menulis berdasarkan mood, namun kalau banyak yang ingin dilanjutkan cerita ini, well, maybe one or more chapter won't hurt?
> 
> Anyway, Terima kasih yang sudah mampir dan membaca, Mohon Maaf jika ada Grammar error, typo, OOCness dan Plot Absurd xD
> 
> Please Review but No Flame x'D
> 
> Have Nice Days guys!


End file.
